echainfandomcom-20200214-history
Lorinbas van Hillstein
Lorinbas van Hillstein ( borne on September 9th, 1910), the current Governor of City Central, is a member of the old Aristocratic families and one of the few supports of "Old" Echain. Early life''' Lorinbas van Hillstein was born on September 9th 1910 on the grounds of Hillstein manor outside of City Central to Lord Richmund van Hillstein and Augusta van Hillstein. Through complications during the pregnancy, his mother, who was the daughter of one of the side branches of the royal family, was unable to conceive further children, which lay the entire responsibility of the Hillstein line on Lorinbases shoulders. He was homeschooled under the tutoring eyes of his mother, who installed a strong loyalty to the royal line in the young childes mind and formed him into a pious Catholic. Other subjects included, but were not limited to, Portuguese, English, German as well as the fundamentals of statecraft. Lorinbas was forbidden of any activity that could harm the young heir, as both his mother and his father were overprotective over the boy, as he represented the survival of the family. As a result, his early life was shaped by boredom and endless hours in the manors library, that were spent reading about the history of Echain. He even went as far as remembering the entirety of the royal line over the centuries, on his own volitions ,just to quench the boredom that he faced on a day to day bases, within the confines of the manor. Escaping the manor''' After months of begging, at the age of 13 his father allowed Lorinbas to start learning the arts of fencing as well as marksmanship. While the boy was unable to master even to basics of fencing, he proved to be naturally talented regarding the handling of guns and his skill surprised not only Richmund but also the military tutors, he brought on to teach his son. At his 16th birthday Lorinbas was taken by his father, together with family guests from England, to a hunting trip into the forests of Aberisk. There, the teenager found the two loves of his life. Hunting and Laura Barrett-Lennard. The young Lord and the daughter of one of Richmunds business partners fell head over heels for each other and after a few weeks of drama both families agreed to a marriage when both children would come of age. It would take another 4 years for the two lovers to meet again. In these years Lorinbas spent his time travelling ,at his father's side, around the Dutch East Indies as well as the British Raj. Where he not only made first hand experiences with said cultures but spent most of his time big game hunting. Shortly after his 20ths birthday he returned to Echain where he was reunited with Laura and married her. After the wedding, Lorinabs and Laura left Echain together to attend university in Portugal where he studied literature sciences for the coming years. Spanish Civil war After 6 years in Portugal, in 1936 with the outbreak of the civil war in the neighbouring Spain. Lorinbas saw his values and Catholic faith under attack by the Republican forces in Spain and after a long fight with his wife, crossed the borders with nothing more than his big game hunting rifle and joined up with the Nationalist forces as a scout within a volunteer battalion. For the next two and a halve years the studious man that Lorinbas was before the war, was transformed into a battle hardened soldier willing to do what every was necessary to achieve victory. During this time, the battlefields of Spain became his hunting grounds and his pry changed from animals to any man or woman that run before his rifle. His most famous, or infamous, action happened during the battle of Bilbao in June 1937. There, he supported advancing Nationalist and Italian troops with restless sniper fire, securing at least 34 confirmed kills. This act as well as the fact that he used a big game hunting rifle brought him the nickname of "Huntsman of Bilbao" from Nationalist forces. Over the rest of the war he saw inconsistent action but supported the Legion Condor as a scout and sniper till war's end, after which the returned to Portugal together with Heinrich von Rürsfeder, a Lieutenant within the Legion Condor who was disillusioned from the fighting in Spain and unwilling to return to Germany . In Portugal he reunited under tears with his wife and the three decided to return to Echain, unaware of the political situation on the island nation. The Occupation While travelling back to Echain, together with a group of other Echain citizens who partook in the Spanish Civil War, Lorinbas and his companions heard of the outbreak of what would become known as the second World War and the Japanese actions on Echain. With these information came also the knowledge of the fate of the King as well as the news that Lorinbases parents had been executed by the Japanese for resisting the occupation. Enraged by this Lorinbas organised his travelling companions, who felt the same way, into the new Royal Guards, also called the Grey Guards. The newly formed Guards landed with small boats on the south coast of Plainsdale and started entrenching themselves within the Great Southern Jungle and the Sunless Jungle. The Guards launched attack after attack against occupational forces, raided convoys and slaughtered checkpoint garrisons. It did not take long for their reputation to be established as one of brutality, ruthlessness and terror. These campaigns proved successful on a material as well as psychological level but it took not long for these tactics to show their prize. After months of fanatical fighting, most of the members of the Guard had been killed during one of their suicidal attacks. Only in the later stages of the occupation would the Guard be able to fight again in the open, when they actively worked together with other, more numerous, resistance groups. During the occupation Lorinbas and his wife Laura had a daughter together. They named the girl Augusta in remembrance to Lorinabses mother. After the Occupation After the liberation of Echain, Lorinbas argued for the nation the return to its monarchic roots, but was overruled as Echain embraced the new republic with open arms. He was voted as the first Governor of City Central by overwhelming majority. There he started rebuilding the city and keeping the values and traditions of old Echain alive and well. Category:Characters